Heretofore it was known in the prior art to provide a cutting insert with angularly disposed similar cutting edges such as is disclosed in:
Weber--U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,297 PA1 Erkfritz--U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,005 PA1 Stier--U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,042 PA1 Stier--U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,197 PA1 Price--U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,746 PA1 Kendra--U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,690 PA1 Stansak--U.S. Pat. 4,028,782 PA1 Dow--U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,099 PA1 Valo--U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,882
It was also known in the prior art to rotatably mount a plurality of cutting elements on the periphery of a tool holder as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,284 granted Mar. 9, 1971 to Lunden et al.
For any given size prior art cutting insert, the effective cutting edge was rather limited.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide multiple effective cutting edges on cutting inserts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cutting insert as aforesaid which can be repositioned on a holder to provide different similar sets of cutting edges.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a cutting insert as aforesaid in combination with novel seating and mounting elements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an insert as aforesaid which may be mounted around the periphery of a tool holder to provide a novel grooving cutter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide cutting inserts as aforesaid which are of practical design and construction and are inexpensively manufactured, and yet achieve the intended applications.